


The Slytherin Mudblood

by Softssvt



Series: Hogwarts AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor! Daichi, Hogwarts AU, Kidfic, M/M, Slytherin! Sugawara, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga fluff, haikyuu hogwarts au, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softssvt/pseuds/Softssvt
Summary: Sugawara walked along the bustling carriage wondering why he was there, yeah it was true he was weird, "abnormal" people loved to say. Normal humans aren't supposed to be able to change their classmates into ducks. But of course he was not a "normal human being" was he?. He was a wizard. He thought about what made him so special, he was a nobody. People constantly made fun of him in his old school. About his silver hair, about his paleness, about his beauty mark. The list was endless, they always found a reason. He thought that maybe, maybe his luck would change, maybe he would find a friend. But of course his luck had changed, he was attending Hogwarts, he was attending a school to do magic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site so feedback is appreciated

Sugawara walked along the bustling carriage wondering why he was there, yeah it was true he was weird, "abnormal" people loved to say. Normal humans aren't supposed to be able to change their classmates into ducks. But of course he was not a "normal human being" was he?. He was a wizard. He thought about what made him so special, he was a nobody. People constantly made fun of him in his old school. About his silver hair, about his paleness, about his beauty mark. The list was endless, they always found a reason. He thought that maybe, maybe his luck would change, maybe he would find a friend. But of course his luck had changed, he was attending Hogwarts, he was attending a school to do magic.   
He stopped walking when he realised he was at the end of the train. He quickly turned around, blushing slightly with embarrassment when he realised he had nearly walked into a wall. It took him a while, he found a compartment with that was less than full. He slowly knocked on the sliding door and a boy with short brown hair looked up expectantly at him. He opened the compartment door to say

"h-hi, I was wonderingificouldsithereeverywhereelseisfull…"

"Sure, I guess" a boy with long pineapple like hair answered "My name's Shunki Kawatabi and he's Takeru Nakashima" the boy that looks up earlier nodded at him "and what's yours?"

"Koushi Sugawara, nice to meet you" he says as he sits down.

"So, Sugawara, what house are you hoping to get into?" Kawatabi asked 

"H-House?" 

"Muggleborn eh?"

He nodded slowly 

"There's four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindors are brave, courageous, the best house in my opinion. Hufflepuffs are Kind and Loyal, kind of lame to be honest. Ravenclaws aren't bad, they're a bit stuck up and they think they know better that you. And finally, Slytherin" Sugawara swore he saw him shudder slightly "the cunning folk, there's not one witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin, Personally, I don't trust anyone who's in Slytherin, do you Takeru?"

Nakashima shook his head in reply

For the next ten minutes, they sat in silence, well it's more like Suga sat in silence, the other Ye were talking about a strange game called Koodish, Suga really had no clue. He realised after a while that he had brought a copy of Sherlock Holmes with him, he always loved reading, that's another reason that he was picked on, but he didn't let the bullies get to him, he kept reading the tatty old book with the fragile binding (aaeeeyyy reference) it was his grandfather's old book, his most prised possession, was there a library at Hogwarts? He didn't know. By what he did know that he didn't want to end up in Slytherin. The people in Slytherin were apparently 'evil'. A quarter of the school's population couldn't be evil, why would they make an evil house? But still they knew it better that he did.   
The train ride went by in a flash, the next thing he knew he was on a boat heading towards the castle. It was beautiful. It was bigger than he anticipated, HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO KNOW HIS WAY AROUND IT?! The boat ride was way to short for his liking, they arrived only minutes after setting off. He frowned, but then butterflies decided to fly a marathon in his stomach, he was going to get sorted, this moment was how people would judge him for the next 7 years of his life, if he was sorted into Slytherin he would be an outcast, he didn't want that to happen again. He felt like he was gonna be sick,   
'No, Koushi, don't feel bad, you are NOT evil'

\---------------

'When I call out your name, you will come forward, and I will place the hat on your head. This is nothing to worry about" Professor Takeda, head of Hufflepuff house said. 

'NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!?' Sugawara was panicking, he didn't want to be an outcast again.

"Asahi Azumane"

A tall boy with semi-long hair walked up to the stool, he looked more panicked than Suga did. The hat was on his head for a good minute before the hat finally yelled 

"Gryffindor!" 

The boy's eyes widened and he hurried to the Gryffindor table without taking the hat off. 

Professor Takeda coughed "Mr Azumane, the hat" 

Azumane reddened at everyone's snickering, especially the Slytherin table's and returned the hat.

"Kontarou Bokuto" 

"Hufflepuff"

"Tetsuro Kuroo"

"Ravenclaw"

"Shimizu Kiyoko"

A beautiful girl with jet black hair and glasses walk it to the stool and sat down, the whole hall was silent.

"Ravenclaw"

The entire Ravenclaw table cheered as she made her way down, many first and second years made room for her but she decided to sit at the edge.

"Daichi Sawamura" 

A boy with close-cropped hair walked up to the platform, as soon as the hat touched his heat it bellowed 

"Gryffindor!"

The boys he sat with on the train were sorted into Gryffindor too.

"Sugawara Koushi" 

I walked up slowly and sat down on the stool of death and professor Takeda placed the hat on my head.

"Hmmm" a voice in my head said "difficult, very difficult. You don't have a bad mind but Ravenclaw is not the place for you, how about Hufflepuff? You have a kind soul, and you are loyal, but Hufflepuff is not the place for you either. Slytherin? Hmm... yes hmm yes! Slytherin would be good!"  
"WHAT? No no no no no no n–"

"You'd be great you know, you'd fit right in"

"WAIT! I can't be a–"

"Slytherin!" 

Shit.


	2. The Mistake

He just sat there wide-eyed, the boys from the train glared at him in confusion as the Slytherin table cheered, after about ten seconds he realised what he was doing he rushed down to his new table.  
He sat down sheepishly and didn't take notice of everyone else that was sorted. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself. Seriously? Sugawara Koushi? Evil? He couldn't believe it! Nobody talked to him either.

'I thought that hat said I would fit in, bloody liar' he thought but his thought were cut short when the last girl was sorted into Gryffindor and Hedmaster Ukai senior started talking. He wasn't really paying attention, he was staring at his plate wondering how his food would come, waiters? All you can eat buffet? But as he pondered the last one, food magically appeared underneath his nose. Mashed potatoes. Chicken. Steak, EVERYTHING.

"Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet'cha!" A pretty boy with brown hair said to everyone on the table,

Maybe these people weren't so bad. After they all introduced ourselves they quickly got on to the topic of that game the boys on the train were talking about, Quidditch he found out it was called. He didn't speak much, not wanting to embarrass himself. He was doing just fine until Akiteru Tsukishima, third year, tried to include him in the conversation.

"So, Sugawara-kun, do you play quidditch?"

He shook my head while he swallowed my foood "nope, I've never played it"

"Seriously?! Never?! Your parents never played it with you?!" Oikawa asked comfusedly

"My parents are muggles"

Silence, there was no noise apart from he clatter of forks falling from their owner's hands and onto their plates. If looks could kill, Suga would have turned to ash by now. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. He thought about the things the kids at his muggle school had said it wasn't going to stop. The tormenting would never stop. He was going to be friendless forever, and just when he thought he'd fit in. To be honest, he never really fit in. Suga went as white as was humanly possible. The rest of the Slytherins fell to near silence as they sensed something was off at the younger side of the table. Light chatter quickly turned into confused whispers and murmurs. It was a first year, Daishou Suguru, that broke the silence.

"A mudblood! In Slytherin?"

"It can't be!" A 4th year girl with black hair exclaimed

"Woah, woah, guys! Don't scare him on his first day! What's wrong with being a muggle-born" Akiteru told the rest of the table.

They all seemed to quieten down at this, though that didn't stop everyone's eyes digging into him. He kept his head down for the rest of the meal. Unsurprisingly he lost his appetite after the incident. He felt like he was going to be sick, his day just got worse. He finally looked up when Oikawa Tooru elbowed him in the rib and pointed to the teachers table where Daishou Suguru and his squad of minions who he couldn't be bothered to remember the names of were talking to the Slytherin head of house, professor Washijo. He was confused at first and then heard parts of what they were saying. Mudblood. Uncomfortable. Sleep. Change. He stopped listening after that. They wanted to switch rooms. They were uncomfortable being in a room with him


	3. The Walk

Suga was confused to say the least. Why would they want to switch rooms? What was wrong with him? Why was having muggle parents frowned upon? The boys on the train were fine with it, but then again, he couldn't call them friends now that he's been sorted into Slytherin. Some Slytherins were alright, like Akiteru or Tooru but people like Daishou bugged him. What was wrong with being different?

"Hey, Tooru, why do they want to switch rooms?"

"Some wizarding families think that muggle-borns aren't real wizards and they think they're better than them. But don't worry I'll share a room with you! To be honest I find muggles fascinating! It's really refreshing having a muggle-born in Slytherin."

Suga's frame visibly relaxed, it was nice knowing that someone actually considered being his friend. By the time Tooru told him the good news, the meal had finished.

"Will first years please follow their house prefects to their dormitories" headmaster Ukai said to the hall. 

He followed the 7th year down the stairs to the dungeons. Tooru was talking to him but he didn't respond much. He was too busy trying to ignore the glares from his classmates. The Common Room was under the lake according to the prefect. You could see mermaids and a giant squid if you're lucky. On the way down, they passed a big hallway filled with paintings, Koushi didn't take any notice of them until they started talking to him.

"Hello! Welcome to Slytherin!" One said

"They get smaller and smaller every year" said another

"You can't say much Brenda! You were 3"1 when you got sorted"

" 4"1 David!" 

"You weren't the only thing that was 4"1"

"Dream on David"

Positively mortified, Sugawara just stared as Tooru laughed his head off behind him. Koushi turned around to ask for explanation when one of the paintings explained.

"Are you a muggle-born dear?"

He nodded

"That's unusual. Anyway, we're talking paintings!"

Sugawara nodded, but he wanted more information. Then he realised that he and Tooru were falling behind, he quickly grabbed the end of Tooru's robes and ran towards the rest of the Slytherins.

"Rude Sugawara, Rude"

"Please, Sugawara's too formal, call me something else"

"Ok then... Kou-chan"

Kou-chan?! He was thinking more Suga or something, but y'know Kou-chan could work. He had never had a nickname before. So he was okay with Kou-chan.  
Since it was in the dungeons, there was stairs going down and the corridors were windy. Left. Left. Right. Up. Left. Down. Right. Le– HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO REMEBER THE WAY? Everywhere looked the same. The dungeons were near the kitchen, and that was near the Hufflepuff Common Room, so, naturally , they bumped into them a couple times.

"IWA-CHAN, MAKKI-CHAN, MATSUN-CHAN!" Tooru bursted out, making Koushi jump

"Shut up, Shittykawa! You're shouting!" Said a boy with spiky blackish brown hair, two other boys were giggling behind him.

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

The prefects carried on walking, so we did too, just one more flight of stairs.

"Who were those?" 

"Oh, Iwa-chan and I have known each other for years but we met Makki-chan and Matsun-chan in diagon alley."

"And they're fine with you being in Slytherin?"

"Hm? Yeah, obviously. Why?"

"Oh, some boys on the train said that Slytherin was the evil house and nobody there was to be trusted." Koushi explained

"HA! So that's why you were so quiet! Nah, a couple of families disown their kids if they're in Slytherin, they must be one of those families. They're like Daishou Suguru, in a way. I hate prejudice."

By the time we had finished our conversation, we were approaching the entrance. Everything was so green, the walls, the lights, the door to the common room was green. 

"ingens coluber" said the prefect and the door swung open.


	4. The Common Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry that this one is short, I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment.
> 
> *****************
> 
> Hope you like the chapter

Everything was so green. Koushi sighed, was there another colour in there? Probably not. Eh... green wasn't bad, it could be beige. Or sludge brown. He giggled to himself, he would definitely not like a sludge brown room. Ugh. The room reminded him of Shrek. He wondered if Tooru had ever watched Shrek, probably not, his parents were most likely wizards. Sugawara suddenly felt like he was being watched. He glanced to his side and saw a massive window, but it wasn't a window either, it was more of an aquarium. It looked directly into the black lake. There were mermaids looking at the group of eleven year olds. Talking to eachother in a language he couldn't hear or understand, he looked around him, there were windows everywhere. They must have been directly under the lake! There were mermaids! And there were fish too. 

"Woah" he said mainly to himself.

"It's pretty cool isn't it" said Akiteru, from next to him.

Sugawara nodded. It was pretty cool, sleeping under a lake.  
Not long afterwards, a prefect started talking.

"Hello, first years and welcome to Slytherin! As you all know, Slytherin has been home of many successful pure-blood families" he glanced at Koushi for a second before carrying on. "This is the house of the cunning, ambitious and the smart. We expect you to put those qualities to good use and help us win the house cup this year, and for many years to come. Slytherin is a very noble house and has earned the respect of the wizarding world. So I don't want you first years ruining that reputation." Again, he glanced at Koushi. "I shall now tell you your room plans. First, the boys. Room 1: Isumi Sakashima, Koji Hiroo and Daishou Suguru" Sugawara tuned out after that. He didn't want to know who he was sharing a room with. The prefect kept talking for what felt like hours. Hours of endless pain, well that was a stretch but y'know, it had been a long day and Koushi definitely wanted to sleep. 

"C'mon Kou-chan, stop daydreaming! We need to get To our roooom!" Tooru said in a whine-like tone.

"Alright, alright, who are we sharing a room with anyway?"

"Seriously?! Were you actually paying attention?" Tooru said while dragging Koushi down the tunnel to the dormitory

"No, tuned out halfway through, who are we sharing a room with?"

"Nobody! We get a whole room to ourselves" he said as he opened the door to a room that obviously had more than two beds in it previously. 

"This is because of Daishou isn't it, don't worry Tooru, you can move rooms if you want. You don't have to stay he—"

"Kou-chan! Don't be silly! As if I'd want to stay in a room with Daishou Suguru! HA!"

Koushi giggled, yeah, who would want to share a room with that stinky old shoe brush? The dormitory was also green, so green. There were grey and green clothes on his chair that looked his size. There was a bookshelf on the bed's right side and a chest of drawers on the left. He fell back into his bed and sighed.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Tooru asked from his bed, he was somehow already in his pyjamas.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it in a minute."

Tooru chuckled "night, Kou-chan"

"G'night Tooru"


	5. Chapter 5

"Kou-chaaan! Wake up! Breakfast is starting and we'll be lateeee!" Tooru yelled from the other side of the room. It was too early for this kind of noise.

"Geez, Tooru. What are you? My personal alarm clock?"

"What's an alarm clock?" Asked Tooru with his head tilted to the side, resembling a confused puppy.

Koushi just looked at him in disbelief. How did he not know what an alarm clock was? Well... to be fair Suga didn't know about the wizarding world until his eleventh birthday, but the wizarding world was kept a secret. Alarm clocks probably weren't kept a secret, probably.

"Never mind, muggle thing."

"Oh"

************

They had herbology with the Ravenclaws first lesson. Though, it seemed like only Koushi was paying attention. All eyes were on a Ravenclaw girl with pretty black hair and glasses, and Tooru. Koushi even saw a couple of girls blush when Oikawa looked at them. Koushi decided to point it out as the Professor was going over what they were going to be doing that lesson.

"You do know people are looking at you right?" Koushi asked.

"Yeah, just... um... don't look at them, they'll look away eventually"

"Ok, if you say so"

**************

Second, they had transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, it was fairly peaceful until Tooru saw the seat arrangements.

"IWA-CHANNNNN, YOU'RE WITH MEEE" a loud screech that sounded like Tooru exclaimed.

Koushi sighed, and turned to the boys that were giggling the day before.

"Does he always do that when he sees him?"

"Yeah, he's got a creepy obsession with Iwaizumi" one with pink hair answered.

"They're like an old married couple!" The one with black hair answered.

Koushi laughed at that, he could imagine Tooru and Iwaizumi-San with grey hair in old rocking chairs bickering about everything. That would be very funny. He was sat next to Bokuto Kontarou, Hufflepuff, he slighly resembled and Owl and he had grey and brown hair that looked dyed, but Koushi reminded himself, it was the wizarding world, people could be born with weird coloured hair, Tooru's friend's hair was pink, so why couldn't his hair be a messy ombré. But then again it could be dyed. 

"Hey! My name is Bokuto Kontarou! But you can call me Kentarou! Or just Bokuto! Or Bo! Or Bokuto-Senpai! Wait, we're both first years, I could be a couple months older but–"

"My name's Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga!"

"So, Suga, is your hair natural?"

That took Sugawara by surprise. But then he remembered that he had grey hair too. 

"Yeah, it used to be blonde but it slowly turned grey. How about you?"

"Nah, I dyed it last week to look more cool, like an owl"

"An owl?" 

"Yeah! It's my animagus form!"

"What's an animagus?" 

"I can turn into animals at will! My first time changing was when my parents took me home from the hospital and they thought they lost me, but all they found was an Owl in my cot!"

'The wizarding world is weird' he thought to himself as he carried on working

**************  
Lunch was eventful, Suga was sitting down in his dorm, alone, since Tooru had gone to watch the quidditch team play, Suga still didn't know what quidditch was. He was minding his business, doing his Herbology homework when Tooru came crashing in.

"Kou-chan, Kou-chan! Guess what? I'm on the quidditch team! Isn't it great?"

"I thought you were just going to watch and you said that first years never make the team" 

"Well, I couldn't control myself, I really wanted to play and plus, my brother was the quidditch captain a couple of years ago, so they knew my name. I'm gonna be a SEEKER!"

"Tooru, I don't know if you've realised, but I'm a muggle born, I have no idea what quidditch is, can you maybe tell me what it is?"

Koushi regretted asking that question, Tooru was completely in his element, jabbering on and on about the Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannon's rivalry and the conspiracy with the Spanish national team's beater's bat's material. He regretted asking so much.


	6. Chapter 6

*time skip to December*

"Hey, Kou-chan?" Both boys were lying on their beds, it was nearly midnight and pitch black.

"Hm?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" 

"I don't really mind, my family don't really do Christmas." 

That was true, the Sugawara family weren't religious and insisted that Christmas was a religious holiday, even though it can be celebrated by anyone.

"You're still getting something"

"Fine, only if I'm getting something for you"

"Deal"

**********

That next morning, a small owl came crashing to the Slytherin table with a letter labelled 'Koushi'. Suga immediately grabbed and opened it, not knowing what to expect. It was from his parents. It read;

'Dear Koushi,   
We hope you're having a good time at magic school, we received a letter yesterday stating that you can stay over at your school for the holidays, and we thought it was for the best.  
Love   
Mum and Dad'

"What is it?" Tooru asked from beside him.

Suga silently passed the letter to Tooru, thinking about what his parents had written. They didn't even want to see him. They weren't extremely happy about the whole 'wizard thing'. Koushi was supposed to go to a 'posh school' to learn stuff like Latin but that didn't happen, he went to Hogwarts instead.

"Hm, short and sweet" Tooru said after reading the letter.

"Yeah, my parents aren't the emotional type"

"I can see... or... I can read"

Koushi sighed "oh, well, at least I can actually celebrate Christmas now"

"I'll send you a gift"

"And I'll send you one"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise"

******************

"Is there anyone here staying over the holidays?" The Slytherin head of house said after he gathered all of the Slytherin students into the Common Room.

"…"

"Nobody?"

"I-I am sir" Koushi replied nervously.

"Okay, anybody else?"

Silence. Subsequently the professor left. Leaving the Slytherins to do whatever they wanted since it was a Saturday.

"Why you staying over Christmas Mudblood? Doesn't your family love you?" Sugawara didn't need to look to know who it was. Daishou Suguru.

Most of the room snickered, others looked apologetically towards Koushi

"Oh, sod off Suguru!" Tooru said as he pushed Suga into the dormitory.

************

He was lying in his bed, it was a Sunday and Tooru had gone off to quidditch practice. Koushi was bored to say the least, his thoughts went from his Transfiguration essay to his astronomy star chart to what Christmas present to give to Tooru. His mind lingered on the last one for a while, until it hit him, it was a perfect gift! He quickly wrote to his parents asking them to do him a favour before sealing it in an empty envelope he had lying around. Then he stopped, it was a Sunday, the owlets was closed, how else would he get an owl? There was nobody he knew that had an owl in their room, how was he supposed to find one before Tooru came back? How wa– Bokuto. 

He sprinted out of the dormitory doors and into the Common Room, squeezing past Akiteru Tsukishima and earning himself a couple of odd looks. He burst through the painting door and was running through the dungeon corridor at top speed. As he made his way up the stairs, he realised that the Hufflepuff Common Room must have some sort of password too. How would he get in? Could he just knock? It was worth a try. He didn't stop for the whole journey. Many people didn't know, but Koushi was a very fit and agile person and he was actually really good at sports. He actually wanted to try out quidditch one day.

He arrived at the Hufflepuff Common Room door after 10 minutes of non stop running. There were multiple barrels on one side of the door. 

'This must be the password' he thought.

He was just about to try it when he saw a muggle doorbell to the other side of the door. He pressed it and waited for a little less than 10 seconds until a girl with blonde hair answered, she looked a little shocked to see a scrawny Slytherin first year standing at the door. 

"Uh... Hi? My name's Alisa Haiba and uh... what are you doing here?"

"My name's Koushi Sugawara and I was wondering if Bokuto Kentarou was in the Common room?"

"Why yes he is, KENTAROU GET DOWN HERE! And here he is!"

"Oh, Suga! Sup?" Bokuto yelled 

"Bokuto, you're being loud, and I was wondering, do you know your way around Manchester?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Well since your animagwhatever form is an owl I thought you could do me a little favour"

"I'm guessing you want me to deliver a letter"

"Yeah"

"Ok, where in Manchester?"

"It's a little village on the outskirts, it's called Queesmill."

Bokuto suddenly became very excited, even for Bokuto.

"Hey hey hey, that's where I live! Are you the Sugawara that lives on 17 Elizabeth Avenue?"

"Yeah! So can you deliver it?"

"Obviously. Hey hey hey! I live down the road from you! My parents didn't let me out as a young child because I couldn't use my magic and Mrs Robinson complained that I was too loud! What's the letter?" 

"Oh, its this" Koushi said as he passed the small package to him "to my house please"

"Sure thing!"

************

"Are you sure you'll be okay with me being away for two weeks?" Tooru asked as he was leaning on his card ridden chest of drawers (trying to look cool), making all of them fall onto the floor.

"I'll be fine Tooru, don't worry" Koushi giggled.

Koushi looked at his pitiful pile of cards on his own chest of drawers. Two cards. One was from Bokuto and the other was from Tooru. It was better than last year, last year was one, from his grandmother. He sighed. What was he going to do For two weeks. Nobody else from Slytherin was staying. He would be completely alone. 

Tooru had just finished packing when the bell signaling the time to leave rang. Sugawara decided to walk with him to the castle doors. Nobody he knew was staying. It was kind of depressing, really. It was kind of like that muggle Christmas song, something along the lines of 'lonely this Christmas'. He waved to Tooru as he walked off in his coat and Slytherin scarf.

"This is gonna be a long Christmas" he said as he walked back through the castle doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Now that Tooru was gone, Koushi had nothing to do. He had finished all of his homework the previous day, nobody that he knew was left at Hogwarts. Everybody had said that they were doing things with family, that Koushi had never done. Akiteru was babbling on about teaching his younger brother quidditch, Tooru was going to play with his nephew and Bokuto was going to be flying with his family's on Christmas Day, because he enjoyed flying with Koushi's packages. Koushi sighed, he remembered that Tooru's present was still in his bedside drawer. He needed to wrap it but how was he going to get wrapping paper? He was guessing that Hogwarts didn't have a store room full of them. He remembered something from a book he read last Sunday it was Acc- Accio? Accio! Koushi quickly got out his wand and said

"Accio wrapping paper?"

He waited... nothing happened. He was about to say it again but suddenly, silver wrapping paper came bursting through the door and landed on his bed.

"Whoa"

He knew he had tape and scissors in his dorm already. He had just finished when Professor Ukai junior came into the room, looking out of breath

"I just saw a roll of wrapping paper flying towards the Slytherin Common Room, was it you?"

"Yeah, sorry professor, I didn't know where to find it"

"It's fine just, that's pretty advanced stuff"

"Is it? I just found it in the Spells section of the library"

"I'll best be off, uh... keep up the good work"

Sugawara nodded as Professor Ukai left the room. Well that was strange, Ukai was the head of Gryffindor house and taught Defence Against the Dark Arts. He still needed to deliver that thing. It was cold outside but eh, Koushi thought a walk would do him good. Being all cooped up in his room all day. It was mid-day but he still hasn't gotten out of his pyjamas yet. He went to his chest of drawers and found the jumper that he got last year and a pair of old blue skinny jeans. He put on his grey boots and Slytherin scarf.

As he walked out of the dungeons, he looked out of the window and started to get really excited, as any eleven year old would do when they saw it. It was snowing. He sprinted out of the nearest exit and ran out to see the snow. He couldn't see the ground out of the window so he was even more shocked when he realised that his foot was engulfed in three inches of pure white snow. It had snowed overnight. Koushi had never had a white Christmas before. He had never really had Christmas to be honest so it was incredibly magical for him. 

He walked along the windy path to the owlery, looking across the Hogwarts grounds. It was beautiful. He must've looked stupid, skipping down a path and humming to muggle Christmas songs. Koushi sighed. He walked up to the owlery and saw that there was another person there. He was possibly a first year. The boy had short brown hair and he was a Gryffindor according to his scarf. They nodded at each other and carried on with their day.

**********

By the time Koushi got back to his dorm it was already 5 o clock and dinner was going to start. For once, he was hungry. He hadn't really been hungry since Tooru had left, since he hadn't had anyone to sit with but, this time he was incredibly hungry.

He had sat down where the prefects usually do, in the far corner of the table. There was nobody else at the Slytherin table, since everyone else was at home. The rest of the Hogwarts students had collected at the Hufflepuff table, there were roughly 30 students staying over Christmas and Suga had never met any of them, he could faintly hear what they were saying.

"Hey, who's that kid at the Slytherin table" an older girl said

"I dunno" said a boy

"His name's Koushi Sugawara, first year" said another

"How do you know?"

"He sat next to Takeru on the train. Odd guy apparently, really manipulative. He told 'em he's a muggle born, even though he was sorted into Slytherin, I doubt that's his actual name"

"But, still he looks lonely" the boy from the owlery spoke up. "Someone should go and talk to him"

"I wouldn't do it Sawamura, for all we know, the kid's parents could be dark wizards"

Koushi looked down and stopped listening to their conversation, because, he really couldn't be bothered listening to it. He carried on eating his chicken nuggets trying to think of Tooru's reaction to opening his gift. Koushi thought about that until he heard a little thump from in front of him. He looked up slightly to see the boy from the owlery.

"Those things they said aren't true" Koushi said

"I knew that from the start" the boy said "no offence, but you look too sweet to be an evil mastermind"

"Sorry to break it to you honey, but you don't look like much of a thug yourself" Suga responded

The boy put a hand to his heart dramatically "how dare you" he broke character a bit by giggling.

Suga also giggled at that

"What, don't you love my acting skills?"

"Don't quit your day job"

"Rude"

"My name's Sugawara Koushi" he said offering a hand

"Sawamura Daichi"


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Sugawara, tell me about yourself"

"Well" Koushi chuckled "I like to read, I know a lot about quidditch thanks to my dorm mate but I can't play it. Oh I also have a very high tolerance to spicy food, how about you?"

"I play wizard sports, like quidditch but l also play muggle sports like volleyball. Wait, why do you look so excited?"

"You play volleyball?!"

"Yeah, why"

"That's the only sport I liked at muggle school! What position did you play?"

"I was a wing spiker"

"I'm a setter!"

"We could play sometime!"

"Yeah, but I don't have a volleyball."

"I packed one, to remind me of home"

"Great"

They just sat there, eating their food, it had moved on to pudding by then, Koushi had picked the chocolate fudge cake while Sawamura went for the ice cream. It was silent. But not the awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Sugawara, this is a weird question but, why are you staying here over Christmas?"

"It's fine, my parents don't really like that I'm a wizard, so they don't really want to see me, how about you?"

"My parents have gone to Ireland, my sister is on a quidditch team there, and there's only room for two in her flat so I'm here"

"Sawamura!" A boy yelled from the door

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming or are you staying with... uh... him?"

"I'll catch you up!"

"No, you go. I'm done anyway." Koushi told him 

"Are you sure?"

Koushi nodded his head and Sawamura left. He smiled to himself. Did he just make a new friend? Before coming to Hogwarts, he only had one friend, and he was from the village volleyball club. As Koushi walked out of the great hall, he wondered how Chikara was doing. He would be in his last year of primary school. Knowing Chikara, he would get a scholarship to go to a posh school, just like he nearly went to. He really missed his friend. He couldn't tell him what school he went to either. He made an excuse, he told him that he was going to live with his grandmother in Scotland. Chikara went to a different primary school as him. So they didn't get to talk much before Suga was shipped off to Hogwarts.

The dormitory was cold compared to the Great hall. He had never really celebrated Christmas so he was excited to see what was going to happen the following day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this one short since I wanted dinner a separate chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter ;)

He woke up at eight the following morning. He was unaware of the date until he looked to the end of his bed, where his clothes usually were. There was a small pile of presents. It was only small, but it looked massive to Suga. He grabbed the nearest one to him, he unwrapped it and saw a small purple book and a chocolate frogs. He looked closer to the book and saw that it was 'Quidditch Through the Ages' and there was a note too. It read 'Tooru' of course. There were two more gifts. The first was a pack of quills and a Liquorice wand and a note that said 'sorry for using all of your quills, Merry Christmas! ~ Bokuto'. Bokuto had a habit of tearing quills apart when he was stressed, and he was very forgetful so Sugawara was lacking stationary supplies. The last was a smaller package, containing only a bar of muggle chocolate and a note. It read 'meet me at he library at 9:30 with your volleyball - DS'.

Sugawara wondered who DS was for a second before realising it was Sawamura. Who else would tell him to bring a volleyball? He looked at the time. It was 9:10 and he was still in his pyjamas. He quickly got up and put on a shirt that he got for his birthday, it had a shrimp on it. He also put on an old jacket and jeans. He was about to leave when he realised that he had forgotten the most important thing. His volleyball. 

He looked at the time again, 9:23. Could he make it in time. Probably, if he ran. He grabbed his volleyball and sprinted out of the dormitory and into the christmassy Common Room. He ran the quickest he had ever done to the library

"Aren't you keen?" Sawamura said, referring to how out of breath Koushi was.

"Yeah, you could say that, what are we doing anyway?"

"You'll see" Sawamura said as he dragged Koushi down a corridor.

They went down another corridor, and another, and another. Koushi didn't even know where he was anymore. There were a couple tapestries on the wall. Otherwise it just looked like a regular corridor. It was a dead end. He thought it was a dead end but his thoughts changed when he saw a door growing from the floor and onto the wall.

"What are you doing just standing there? Come on!" Said Sawamura as he opened the door to let Koushi in "Ladies first"

"Rude"

"Close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise" 

So Koushi did. He walked into the room, it smelled slightly of air salonpas. It smelled familiar, like a–

"Volleyball court! Are we in a volleyball court?"

"Why don't you open your eyes and find out?"

Koushi opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a net. Even the floor was just like the one in the village volleyball club. 

"Cool isn't it" said Sawamura from beside him "I play here with Asahi"

"Who's Asahi?"

"Asahi Azumane, Gryffindor first year. He plays wing spiker"

"Oh, the Asahi Azumane who went to sit down with the sorting hat on his head?"

"Yeah, that one, anyway, are we gonna play?"

"Yeah!"

"You're a setter aren't you? Should I throw it up to you to set?"

"Yeah that would be best" Koushi said as he got into the right position to set. Sawamura threw the ball to him. He set the ball directly into Sawamura's palm and BAM. The ball smacked the floor with great satisfaction.

"Not bad, Sugawara, not bad" Stated Sawamura

"I try my best" said Koushi with a bow.

Both boys went into a fit of giggles as they got into position for the next spike. They carried this on until they got tired of having to go and get the ball from the other side of the room every time.

"Hey, Sugawara, how about we just do receives?"

"Yeah, ok!"

The ball went back and fourth between both boys for a while, until there was a small knock at the door. A tiny face peeked through the door.

"Ah, hello masters, dinner is in ten minutes." The creature said before he hurried off.

"Uh, Sawamura?"

"Yeah"

"What was that?"

"A house elf, they help around at Hogwarts."

"Oh" 

Sugawara looked around him, Sawamura was no longer there. Had he left him like most people did? No, he would have left him before now. Where was he then? Had he just imagined him? He just stood there, confusedly for about ten seconds. But he was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. It was Sawamura.

"Come on slowcoach!"

He hadn't left him

"Me? Slowcoach? Oh you're on!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I had to get is out before Christmas. I need to do one more before the 25th too. AHHH

Koushi shot through the door, Sawamura followed shortly after. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, but Sawamura was close behind. He thought he knew his way back, but he wasn't sure.

Eventually, he reached the door to the great hall, but Sawamura was nowhere to be seen. Had he left? Had he gone lost? He was lost in his thoughts until he saw Sawamura walking his way, heavily panting. 

"What happened to you?" Koushi asked when Sawamura finally caught up to him.

"Took the... wrong... staircase" he said between pants. 

"If you say so. I still win though"

"Yeah, yeah. You win"

They went to the Slytherin table and sat where they did the previous day. The table was festively laid out with crackers and a tablecloth that sparkled. Of course it was snowing in the great hall too. It wasn't real snow, but it looked like it. The boys got a few odd looks as they went to sit, but Koushi was used to it. 

"Hey, Daichi!" A first year Hufflepuff named Hayato Ikejiri shouted "are you sitting with him? Or do you wanna with us?"

Sawamura turned to face the Hufflepuff and sighed, clearly annoyed. "No thanks Hayato, I'm doing just fine with Sugawara" 

"You can call me Suga you know." Koushi said to block the 'suit yourself' coming from the Hufflepuff. 

"Okay then, call me Daichi." Said Daichi with a smile. 

Food had yet to be served and Daichi was starting to get impatient. Suga noticed this and placed a hand over the other boy's. He was drumming his fingers into the table, sounding vaguely like a clock. 

"Saw– Daichi, calm down. The headmaster will start the feast in a bit."

Shortly after, the headmaster stood up from his little throne and standing in front of the students.

"Merry Christmas kids, I hope you got everything you asked for. I know your all very hungry" he glanced at Daichi "the feast will be starting starting shortly." 

"When is shortly though?" Sighed Daichi when the professor sat back down.

Their food came just as Daichi complained, his eyes widened and began piling food onto his plate. Suga was being a bit more patient and took a little of everything.

There was no conversation needed, the both of them were enjoying their food in comfortable silence. Well, it was mostly silence. Daichi was sort of moaning while eating the food. Koushi giggled at Daichi. 

*******

After finishing their food, they walked out of the great hall. It was about three o clock and far too early to go back to the Common Room.

"Hey, Daichi, how about we go to the snow."

"Yeah, ok"

"I'll race you there"

Koushi sprinted down the corridor before Daichi could reply. He just sighed and tried to catch up to Koushi. 

Suga quickly ran through the door and hid against the wall. He grabbed a handful of snow and scrunched it up into a ball. 'Perfect' he thought as he positioned himself correctly for maximum surprise. He was ready. There was. A sound coming from behind the door. It was footprints. It came closer and closer and closer until it was right behind it. The door swingers open and BANG! Daichi received a snowball to the head.

"What? Who di- SUGA I SWEAR TO GOD!" Daichi quickly grabbed a pile of snow, squished it into a ball like shape and hurled it at Koushi's face.

As if by reflex, Koushi dodged and picked up more snow. But this time, Daichi dodged too. 

In just minutes, it turned into full on war! Snow was all over them. Freezing and soaking them from head to toe. But they didn't notice. The adrenaline blocked it out. It was a surprise that no teachers came to see what all the screaming was about, but they were probably drinking in the great hall, it was Christmas after all. 

Daichi had given up on snowballs by the end. He just settled things by rugby tackling the small Slytherin. They ended up on top of each other in a fit of giggles. Eventually, Daichi rolled off Suga and started laughing again.

But after a minute or so, the boys fell quiet. It was nice, but Daichi had one thing on his mind, one thing that had been bugging him since Suga had said it.

"Hey, Suga?"

"Hm?"

"Y'know when I asked about your volleyball and you said it reminded you of home?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well you also said that your parents weren't very supportive of you. I hope this isn't an intrusive question, but why does it remind you of home? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Koushi visibly tensed.

"Oh god, I've asked something bad haven't I, please forgive me."

"No, no. It's fine. I just... I wasn't expecting it." Koushi took a deep breath "I never had much friends growing up. I was basically an outcast. My parents never really realised this, so they used to organise play dates with kids from my class. They didn't end well to say the least. My parents also decided to enrolled me into after school clubs. I wasn't really enjoying them so I quit, but there was one that I enjoyed."

Daichi nodded his head, he was with him so far.

"Volleyball. I was on the starter team from the star, we were only a small club and usually lost in the first round of tournaments. I was the only setter and the people there were nice and all, but they weren't really friends. But there was this one boy that I used to talked. He went to a different school and actually wanted to be friends with me. One day, I really needed someone to talk to. So I opened up to him. He seemed to understand. He was my first friend, but-but now I've lost him. He won't be able to forgive me for leaving him. He's in his last year of primary school and he's alone, because I couldn't bring myself to tell him where I was actually going."

Koushi didn't realise he was crying until he felt his face. Daichi sat up and pulled him into a bear hug. Daichi didn't need to say anything, but he did anyway.

"Koushi, that's in the past. I'm sure if you explained to him that you went to a boarding school with no wifi connection, he'd understand. I know it isn't the truth but it's the closest you can get. Hey, you never know, he could be a wizard."

Koushi laughed a bit "yeah, that would be a miracle."

The sun was setting behind the mountains near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The snow was falling gracefully towards the floor and the Gryffindor and Slytherin duo just sat there, watching the sky change. 

"Merry Christmas Koushi"

"Merry Christmas Daichi"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be short, just for everybody to know what Koushi got Tooru.

Tooru had just opened his last present. His massive pile was in the corner of the family living room. He was ready to settle down and eat his Christmas Dinned when there was a tapping at the window. His entire family (consisting of his aunt, uncle, 3 cousins, brother, nephew, parents and grandparents) looked up. 

"I'll get it." His brother spoke up

His brother unclipped the letter from the owl and let it come inside. He looked at the letter "Tooru, it's for you."

Tooru got up one opened the colourful package carefully. It was a strange device with numbers in the front that seemed to change and aliens around it. There was a note inside of it too. It read:

'I hope this will help you get up in the morning.  
~ Koushi'

He figured that it was a muggle device and turned to his cousin who was taking muggle studies in her OWLs.

"What is a muggle device that wakes people up in the morning?"

"That would be an alarm clock Tooru-chan."

Tooru rolled his eyes. Of course.


End file.
